Desperate Revenge: Snow
by imaninja41
Summary: What kind of trouble can our favorite necromancer find herself in when she runs into another magic user, and his history books filled with information of her?


Snow had stopped muggings many times before, but she was always with Conan, Kyler, or Justin. Once with Raphael, but it had ended horribly, and she had been deemed unfit to keep tabs on the boy, and she hadn't gone on patrol with him since.

However, this mugging was different, because this was her first time alone. So when the mugger punched her square in the mouth, she didn't even falter. This time, no one would be there to knock him out if she fell, so she took the hit like a pro, as Justin had taught her in the few boxing lessons she had been interested in taking.

She opened her mouth to utter a spell, but blood spurted out, she must have busted her lip pretty good. The mugger went to punch her again, bit Snow just ducked under his fist, and then sent a left jab at his face, then a right hook, making him fall back and hit his head hard on the concrete. Unconscious, instantly.

Snow smiled just a little, blood dripping from her bottom lip. "Well, I guess Justin was right, girl's do hit harder than boys."

Raphael had made the mistake of teasing Justin once, because although Justin was a master at several types of martial arts, her boxing style was just a bit sloppy. Instead of keeping her fists on her temples whenever she wasn't hitting the bag, she usually let them drop to her shoulders, which was a big NO in boxing as Jason had lectured her on.

Raphael had snickered, and said, "Oh, wow. Justin, I never knew that you hit like a girl."

Justin had flipped him over her shoulder, and glared down at him while he tried to catch his breath, "As a matter of fact, I do hit like a girl. You could do, if you hit just a _little _bit harder."

Snow chuckled to herself, Justin was something else. If Justin came from Snow's time, she would have been beheaded long ago, under suspect of witchcraft. For the simple reason that people in Snow's time believed that if a woman was stronger, or just as strong, as a man, she was a witch.

Talk about a sexist era.

Snow suddenly felt a chill run through her, and she caught herself flinching. Flinching… at what?

Snow used her magic to do a quick scan of the area, and what she sensed nearly made her fall to her knees. On the roof behind her… all those _emotions_… pent up… like huge metal cymbals crashing against concrete walls… all the friction…

She stopped using her empathy, looking up at the roof behind her, seeing a silhouette of a young man. "Hey, you!"

The figure took off running across the roof tops, and Snow quickly teleported up to the roof as well, running after him across the rooftops. Training with Justin had been very brief, but the words had stuck to Snow's mind well. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy.

The man wa s a lot fast, quickly putting distance between them. Snow stopped, muttering under her breath in Latin. "Ianuae Magicae"

She teleported in front of the man, and he stumbled back, halting in his tracks. Snow smirked, "Looks like, I've got you."

A chuckle came form the man, as he kept his head low so Snow couldn't see him. "On the contrary, you're just where I want you."

Before snow could respond to that, the man shouted, "Fo̱tiá!"

Fire erupted from beneath Snow's feet, And she jumped back, dropping to the ground and rolling around, trying to put them out. Finally she growled, snapping, "Convertimini ad glaciem!"

Her flame covered robes quickly cooled down, little pieces of ice and snow dotting the fabric.

Snow gathered herself, looking back up at the young man, "You use elementum."

He snorted, "The correct term is stoicheío."

Snow shrugged, "It's the same word, different language."

He shook his head, "Do you go up to a Japanese man, and tell him hola?"

"Touché." Snow admitted.

"And you." The man said, "I take it you use… well, what you call elementum?"

"No." She said, "I am a necromancer. That little trick was something I picked up in Greece on a field trip."

He nodded, "And when exactly was this, field trip?"

"During the late fifth century." Snow explained, "King Arthur gave me, what you call, vacation time after the war against the Saxons was won."

He froze, "You… are… no, it's impossible, there's no way-"

"That I am Nix? Morgan Le Fay's protégé?" Snow finished.

The man paused, "Will wonders never cease?"

"Not in my life time, they will not." Snow assured.

The man chuckled, "You know, I remember reading about you during my apprenticeship, truth is, I've always wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Snow asked, crossing her arms. She wasn't used to running into people who knew her, or what she used to do. Being treated like a hero from a history book was, honestly, quite flattering.

"When you went into a one on one battle with Merlin in Iceland, did you honestly think you'd win?" He questioned.

Snow paused, before busting out laughing, "Is that what they're teaching you!? That's not what happened in Iceland, at all!"

The man paused, "Then, what did happen?"

"I didn't even attempt to fight Merlin." Snow explained, her laughter dying down to a chuckle. "I threw my wand off of a nearby cliff as soon as he was close enough to see me do it, and then I threw myself at his feet, begging for him to show em mercy."

"You… you did?" He asked, astounded.

"Yes." Snow said, "I wasn't a hero. I was a completely terrified child who had only been learning necromancy for four weeks. After Morgan turned against Arthur, I sided with Morgan, because she was my teacher, and honestly, Arthur was a bit of a hound. A medieval playboy." Snow paused, sighing, "Only two weeks into the war, Morgan sent me to Iceland to try and rally up support from the Vikings stationed there, and Merlin stopped me. I got scared, and I begged for my life. He spared me, imprisoned me in a pocket dimension for a couple thousand years."

He paused, "You're not the hero I had you pegged for. You… you're a coward, you aren't worthy of a teacher like Lady Le Fay."

Snow shrugged, "Of course I wasn't, I was a pickpocket in the kingdom of Camelot."

His head jerked up, and Snow clearly saw his blood red eyes. That wasn't good. Red eyes meant he was far from a normal elemental. Red eyes meant… oh crap.

"You were a street urchin!?" he gasped.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "Why? What do your history books tell you about my beginnings?"

He glared at her, red eyes flashing. "They told me that Merlin himself pulled your spirit from an incubus, and gave it to Morgan Le Fay, you grew you into a living person, and raised you as her own."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Now stretching the truth that far is just ridiculous."

The man's eyes furrowed, "Skiá aráchni̱!"

Snow's eyes widened, as the shadows around the man shifted, forming into a giant spider. "That's not an elementum move!"

The man chuckled, "Just a trick I picked up in London."

Snow growled as the huge spider moved closer, "Lux disrumpet!"

Light lit up on Snow's fingertips, and gleamed brightly. The shadows the spider was made of shriveled, the spider vanishing. Snow turned back to the man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She was to skittish about her earlier attempt at empathy to try and track him that way, instead, she simply headed back to DR, where Raphael was seated in front of the television, playing Call of Duty.

"Hey there creepy, what's up?" Raphael offered as a greeting.

Snow shrugged, "Nothing much, but I have a feeling Justin will want to know that there is now another magic user rushing around Gotham, controlling shadow spiders."

Raphael nodded, firing at enemies on the screen, "Really? That's cool, say what did-"

Raphael stopped, pausing his game, turning around to look at Snow's retreating form, "What a minute, did you say shadow spider?!"

**LATER THE NEXT DAY:**

Justin frowned, "Well as heartwarming as that story sounds Snow, I have to ask, did he hint at knowing anything else, about anyone else on the team?"

Snow shook her head, "No, but this is far worse."

Justin paused, "How is this worse?"

"There are always two, a master, and an apprentice." Snow explained.

Justin stared at snow a moment, "Are you joking?"

Snow frowned "No, I am saying that there are always two, a-"

"Yeah, I get that part, just… never mind, just remind me to get Conan to educate you in a few famous sci-fi movies." Justin brushed off.

Snow raised an eyebrow, "Um okay, but as I was saying, the way he was speaking hinted at much more than simply two. Which means, we could be looking at an entire secret society, of magic users."

Justin smirked, "Wow, my first cult case. I'll look into it, if you see him again, bring him in, alright? Don't just scare off his spider."

Snow paused, when Justin had said the word spider, his voice had gone up an octave. "Justin, are you afraid of spiders?"

"No!" Justin snapped.

Snow held up her hands in defense, "Alright, but now I must ask, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything Snow." Justin batted off. "That's why I'm the leader. _Fearless _leader."

Snow rolled her eyes, "You fear something, and I will find out what. I am a necromancer after all."

Justin snorted, "Keep dreaming. Oh, and use those old scrolls of yours, dig around and see if this society is new, it might be an old one that actually managed to survive through the years."

Snow nodded, "Very well. And what will you be doing?"

Justin grinned, "Double patrols, I wanna get a look at that spider!"


End file.
